Sisters
by thatharrypottergeekychick16
Summary: Luna and Neville had to daughters Lynx Luna Lovegood and Kyra Austga Longbottom. Lynx is an outcast and a constant punching bag while Kyra is Hogwarts most finest. When Lynx needs her older sister to help her stop the bulling or will Kyra ignore her? A short chapter FanFict,
1. Main Charcter sheets

**Lyra Lovegood**

**Parents: Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom**

**Siblings: Kyra Longbottom **

**Age: 14**

**Year: Fourth **

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Skin: Pale**

**Hair: Plaitum Blonde Hair, Mid-Length**

**Eyes: Icy Blue**

**Body Shape: Lean**

**Height: Avenge **

**Talent: Can see Nargles **

**Personality: Quiet, keeps to self, doesn't really make friends easily.**

**Partnous: Blue Jay**

**/**

**Kyra Longbottom**

**Parents: Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom**

**Siblings: Lynx Lovegood**

**Age: 16**

**Year: Sixth**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Skin: Peach**

**Hair: Chestnut Brown, Long and Wavy**

**Eyes: Icy Blue**

**Body Shape: Curvy**

**Height: Tall**

**Personality: Outgoing, life of the party, can be protective**

**Friends: Lily Potter ( Hermione and Harry's), Rose Weasely, Patty Thomas, Lacey Finnigan, Sam Finnigan, Robert Parkinson, Scorpius Malfoy, Casey Diggory, and Teddy Lupin**

**Talents: Qudditch**

**Partrnous: Eagle**

_***Lynx Lovegood and Kyra Longbottom have different last names just because I thought it would surprise people with Lynx and Kyra being sisters.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Lynx is an outcast and a constant bunching bag to everyone, will her sister Kyra help or just et it happen to keep her image as the popular queen? Follow these sisters on their lives on trying to survive Hogwarts while it can either improve or desolve their sisterhood.

**Chapter 1 **

**(Lynx P.O.V.)**

I wake to the sound of my roomates laughing and gossiping as usual. I reach for my school uniform and slowly start walking into the bathroom hoping that they don't see me. I look up and see Casey Diggory in my way.

"Look Miss No-life is up ladies," she laughed.

"Move Casey!" I yelled shoving her but failing terribly.

"Loser what are you trying to do? Freshen up for a first year?" Casey slithered.

"Come on it's Hogswade weekend do you have a hot date or something? So why bother me? Plus you and I both know since my first year that you have a huge crush on Teddy Lupin!" I yelled.

She grabbed me and threw my on the ground, then leaped on top of me to begin punching me. I sqirmer around trying to knock her off her game until Patty Thomas joins in. After they're finsh they leave me with a bloody lip and a hand full of bruises. I grab my sky blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of grey cargo pants, my black Converses, then my Ravenclaw jacket over. I race down stairs and run into Kyra. She's my older sister, that nobody know's about. I mean everyone knows her but they don't know that we are sisters for the sake of her image. Everyone loves Kyra they worship the ground she walks on including Casey Diggory and Parry Thomas. Those three are actually best friends, have been since her first year. You would think they would know because you would think we have the same last name, but you think wrong. I have my mothers last name and she has our fathers. Sorry I was rambling. Kyra looks up at me and pulls me over to an empty alley way.

"What happened Ly?" Kyra questioned grabbing me by my shirt.

She called me Ly holy crap. She use to call me that all the time until Hogwarts.

"Geeze Ly? I'm shocked you even remembered that," I laughed.

"Listen Lynx, I'm trying to know how you got beat up again, got it?" Kyra growled.

"Who do you think did it this time? You're Bff's," I said rolling my eyes.

"They wouldn't do that to you!" she growled.

"Why wouldn't they? It's not like they know I'm your little sister! Oh wait they don't!" I scoffed.

"You know why!" she shot back.

"Oh yeah, you can't tell people you have a loser as a sister! Also you must keep up the image of Miss Popular!" I yelled walking away.

"Lynx Luna Lovegood you better stop!" Kyra yelled after me.

"You can't be seen with me remember? By the way I'll see you at Hogswade!" I screamed running outside in the cold winter air.

She always does this to me. She acts like she cares about my battle scars then thinks I'm lying when I tell her who did this. I lean back onto the snow and smile at the sky. My mum use to take me out her and to meet Nargles. I didn't understand how I could see them until she told me after I saw great grandmum die that day in Diagon Alley that I was abled to. But hell I was only five. Soon she began taking me out everyday to feed them and pet them. I miss my mum, can't wait to see her later at Hogswade. She's stopping by to see dad and then offered Kyra and I some of her time. My mum told me that she know's how it feels to be alone and promised me that one day I won't be alone. Well she told me that in my first year and now it's my fourth year. I start hearing footsteps towards me and I turn to look up praying the usally people that bully me arent those footsteps and to my surprise it's my mum. She slowly walks over to sit beside me then draps on of her arms around me.

"Hi love," she said.

"Hey mum, I thought we were going to see you at Hogswade?" I wondered.

"You were but your sister cancelled so it's just going to be you and I Lynx," she answered smling.

"Really? I couldn't have waited until Holidays!" I cheered.

"Love, what happened to your lip?"she questioned.

"I got beat up again," I mumbled burring my face into her side.

"It's ok," she cooed rubbing my back.

"It always happens! I tell Kyra and she doesn't even believe me!" I sobbed.

"Your sister has this thingin her brain that being popluar is important, which is not true. She knows that you're telling the truth but she's afraid she'll lose everyone if she even starts caring about you," my mum told me.

We sat in silence for awhile.

"Love you know what?"

"What mum?"

"Your dad and I care for you," she answered down smiling at me.

"Mum thanks," I said snuggling up to her.

"Have you been feeding the Nargles?"

"Mum, of course," I smiled.

"I'm glad, love I have to leave now," she said standing up.

"Can I walk you out?" I asked stand up as well.

"Of course love."

We walked back to castel laughing and talking. As we walked pass Kyra and her friend sthey began shouting names at my mum and me. My mum didn't pay no mind to them but I did.

"SHOVE IT!" I yelled.

"Guys look its Looney Lovegood the second," Patty laughed.

"I SAID SHOVE IT!" I screamed getting in her face.

"Kyra handle this little trol!" Lacey Finnigan ordered.

My mum and I froze. We looked directly at my sister praying that she won't hurt me.

"Um alright," Kyra mumbled.

Kyra walked over and raised her hand, my mum grabbed Kyra hand so fast it was like lighting.


	3. Chapter 2

"Kyra! Hit the old bag also!" Casey yelled.

"Let go of me!" Kyra yelled taking her hand back.

"Young lady if you lay a hand on my daughter I will be forced to handle you," my mum stated.

Yeah mum!

"Like what! Looney Lovegood!" Kyra slithered.

"You can't call mum that!" I screamed pointing my wand in Kyra's face.

That's when Patty and Casey ran up to me then threw me back. My mum drew her hand out then my dad appeared.

"Everyone leave but Miss Lovegood and Miss Longbottom," he said using is professor voice.

Soon the herd of Kyra's friends left so now it was just a little family meeting. Dad guided us into his classroom then used the locking charm and the silencing charm on the door. Kyra sat onto of one of the desk, I just flopped on the floor, while my parents stood straight in front of us.

"What in the god's name of Merlin was that!" my dad yelled.

"My life," I mumbled.

"Oh look the freak talks again," Kyra said rolling her eyes.

"Kyra, why can't you treat Lynx with a little bit of respect?" mum asked.

"I agree with you mum, why can't you?" dad questioned.

"She's a loser! All she does is talk to things that aren't even real! She's the worlds biggest smartarse! She has no friends for a reason mum and dad! That's why she keeps getting beat up! If she would just change her aura then maybe she'll be liked more!" Kyra screamed.

"You git! You actually blame me!" I shouted.

I walk over to her and shove my wand in her face once more. My dad quickly runs over and pulls me away.

"Kyra do you even love me anymore!" I cried.

"I still do! It's just I can't show it!" she sobbed.

"Then don't bother saying it!" I roared unlocking to door my eyes full of tears.

I just kept running and running praying that no one would find me. I finally stop and I look around to see I'm outside again. I was covered in snow and water. I just laid on the ground until I heard footsteps.

I pop up to Richard Scamander. He's in my year but he's like me at Hogwarts. Unimportant. He had jet black hair but the tips of his short spiky hair were sapphire blue. He was built but really clumsy,plus he was good at learning not playing sports. He walked over and sat beside me. He took over his muggle jacket and handed it to me. I took it then wrapped myself in it.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Richard asked.

"I just needed to get away Ricky," I replied just staring into the forest.

"You know, you're the closest thing I have to a friend; so tell me what happened," Richard asked.

I explained him everything that has happened today from getting beat to running away from everyone. I didn't even notice I was crying until he wiped them off my pale cheeks.

"It's not your fault Ly, it never was," he cooed placing his warm rosy hands on top of my pale cold hand.

"Thanks Ricky," I replied smiling.

"I glad you stood up for yourself," he told me.

I looked at him and noticed he had a black eye and his arm was bleeding.

"What happened to you?"

"I fault off some seven-year Slitherens," he simply replied.

"You should work for the Ministry when the time comes."

"Ly, and you should be a Healer or do whatever your mum does."

"Well see what happens," he said leaning back looking at the cloudy white sky.

Suddenly I see Kyra walking over here all by herself. Her eyes screamed that she was sorry but you can only be sorry so many times right? I leaned back on the cold icy ground with Richard and began staring into the sky until Kyra walked over there; then pulled me away. She kept dragging me over and over until we were in the center of the Great Hall.

"HEY! LYNX LUNA LOVEGOOD IS MY LITTLE SISTER SO YOU BLOODY GITS NEED TO BACK OFF!" Kyra screamed at the top of her lungs.

The Great Hall kind of just froze for about two seconds until all of Kyra's friends broke out into a fit of laughs. Soon her group waltz over to us.

"Nice joke Longbottom," Sam Finnigan said.

"Yeah had us all fooled Kay," Casey said.

"I'm not joking," Kyra sternly said.

Casey was about to slap Kyra in face but I beat her to it. I shoved Casey against the wall then I grabbed Kyra's hand we took off.

"Thanks," Kyra said.

"No thank you," I said.

The next thing I knew Kyra was hugging just like that old days.


End file.
